Because I Can't Hurt You
by NoodlesOfCups
Summary: Mio is keeping a secret between Ritsu and Ritsu is determined to know what it is.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you!"

It was a cold winter day. Mio and Ritsu were walking or rather, running towards the school.  
Ritsu had overslept that morning and it had taken Mio almost 20 minutes just to wake her up.

"Sorry, I just forgot that we had school today so-"

"No more talking, let's just hurry up"

* * *

"Safe," shouted Ritsu as her and Mio entered their classroom.

"Ricchan, Mio-chan, what took you guys so long?" Asked Yui.

" Yui and I thought you two were going to be late since there was only 5 more minutes till class started," Mugi said as Ricchan sat down on a desk smiling.

"There's no way I would be late for class" she said with a big smile followed by a laugh

"I don't find that funny. Next time you decide to stay up late, text me that way I know not to come pick you up" Mio said with an angry face. She slowly sat down on her chair, "and could you please get off my desk!"

"Oh Mio don't be like that," Ritsu said as she started to hug Mio.

Mio started blushing. _She's getting too close...i want to push her off...but...yet...she's really...warm_

Mio's thoughts were interrupted when saw some of her classmates staring at them. Her face burned up and she quickly banged Ritsu on the head.

"S-Stop getting so close!"

"Aww Mio are you embarrassed?"

_Yes_. "N-no! Quit being stupid"

Ritsu started laughing "Aww Mio don't be a tsundere."

Now Mio was really angry "I'm not an anime character!"

**Yes you are Mio-chan** (⌒▽⌒)

"All right Class quiet down and take your seats, class is starting" Sawako said as she entered the class room.

_"Ritsu's body was really warm," _Mio thought during class.

" ...my...face..burns... "

"Akiyama-San are you alright?" Asked Sawako.

Everybody turned around to the now bright red bassist.

"H-huh!?"

"Mio..?" Ritsu said with a concerned face

Mio looked at Ritsu and felt her face become even more red. She quickly bowed her head and stared at her desk.

"U-uhhhh c-could I go to the nurse?"

"Sure, Miss Tainaka will you go wi-"

"N-no! I'll can go by myself"

"But-"

"I'll go with her"

Mio turned to her left and saw Mugi raising her hand.  
Mugi smiled at Mio. Mio couldn't refuse Mugi's smiling face.

With a sigh she said "Ok"

The two girls both got up from their desks and headed out the door.

The class went back to studying, all except Ritsu, who was still staring at the door

_What's going on with you Mio?_

* * *

Finally done with Chapter 1

This is my first time EVER to make a fanfic and I did it on my ipod so please don't hate ( ；´Д｀)

I tried really hard to make all the characters stay in character and have their personalities match the ones on the show and manga but I haven't watched K-on! in awhile so it was quite difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lunch time!" Yui announced as she opened up her lunch

Mio and Mugi were still at the school nurse's office and Nodoka was at a student council meeting, which left Ritsu and Yui to eat lunch by themselves in the classroom.

"Hey we should invite Azu-nyan to join lunch with us!"

"Is she even allowed to come in this class to eat?" Ritsu asked with rice in her mouth.

"We can eat in the club room!"

"But when Mugi and Mio got back from the nurses office, how would they know where we are?"

"We'll leave a note!"

"Are you being serious?"

"Ahh this is such hard work. Why couldn't we be in the same class as Azu-nyan?" Yui pouted.

Ritsu smiled and took out a piece of paper, "Hey Yui look at this."

"What is it?"

"I took it out of Mio's desk. I think they might be possible questions for the test this Friday."

"Ricchan, stealing is a very unladylike thing to do"

"Oh so I guess I'll just keep this paper to myself."

" I was joking Tainaka-sama," Yui bowed and put both hands in front of her, waiting for Ritsu to give her the paper.

Ritsu began to speak with a deep voice, "Here is your report Hirasawa, look over it and don't leave out any details!"

"Of course Tainaka-sama."

Both of the girls laughed loudly.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Ritsu and Yui quickly stopped laughing and looked up slowly. In front of them stood Mugi and Mio.

"What's that paper for?" Mugi asked

The drummer and guitarist looked at each other and then down at the paper.

"Uh what paper?" Yui asked as she tried to hide the paper underneath her arm.

"The paper that you're trying to hide," Mio said as reached out her hand to pick it up.

"Wait!" Ritsu quickly grabbed the paper and put it in her mouth.

"Ritsu what are you doing!?" Mio looked at Ritsu, "why are you eating it?!" Mio began trying to open Ritsu's mouth, "Open your mouth already!"

"Wait Mio, that paper was actually Ricchan's Lunch!" Yui spoke outloud, "Speaking of lunches, you and Mugi should hurry up and get something to eat before it's too late."

Yui and Ritsu began pushing the two girls out the door.

"Ok ok we're going, stop pushing us," Mio said as she was pushed out the door. She looked back at the two as if they were insane.

Once they were out if sight Yui looked at Ritsu and asked, "You didn't eat the paper right?"

Ritsu spit the paper out of her mouth, "Of course not, and but next time think of something better to say instead of saying it was my lunch," she said as she started to uncrumbled the paper.

"Aww, now we can't use the paper anymore," Yui cried as she looked at it.

"What? Yes we can, you can still see the writing clearly!"

"But it has your spit everywhere."

"Whatever."

* * *

"You guys can go to the club room without me! I need to...uhh ask Sawa-chan something," Ritsu said when class had ended.

Mugi, Mio, and Yui left Ritsu out in the hall and started to make their way up the stairs towards the music room.

"Ok time to put Mio's paper back." Ritsu said as she walked back into the classroom, making her way to Mio's desk, "I wonder why she didn't realize it was gone, maybe she really does have a fever."

As Ritsu put the paper back in Mio's desk another paper fell out.

"What's this?" She said as she picked it up, "The handwritings look like Mio's and Mugi's."

**_Have you told her?_**

**No, I don't really want to.**

**_Mio_****_ know you might be scared that it might ruin your friendship with her, but you can't keep this a secret foerever._**

Eh...?" Ritsu stared at the note.

Something was going on with Mio and Ritsu was determined to know what it was

* * *

"Hey Mio, what happened to you this morning?" Yui asked as she stuffed her mouth full of strawberry cake.

"Oh that... Well I was feeling a bit lightheaded but I'm ok now."

All 5 of the light music club members were sitting in their usual seats eating sweets and drinking tea. It seemed like a normal day, but in Ritsu's head it felt anything but normal. In front of her sat her best friend since elementary school who was keeping secerts from her. And right next Ritsu's best friend sat the girl who knew what was going on.

_"The easist way to find out what's going on is to ask Mio, but I highly doubt she'll tell me and besides, she'll probably just hit me on the head because I went through her desk. I guess the next possible choice is to ask Mugi... But when_?" Ritsu thought in her head and looked out the window. It had frost on the corners due to the cold weather outside.

" Do you think it's about time we all go home?" Azusa asked 15 minutes later as she looked on her cellphone, "It's almost 5"

"Ah I just remembered that I have to buy some groceries so Ui can make dinner," Yui said as she stood up and started to pack.

"Well I would say it's time for all of us to go home then." Mio said as she got her stuff together and headed toward the door. Yui and Azusa weren't far behind her. They all looked back at Mugi amd Ritsu.

"Hey you two, come on!" Yui said to them.

"I'll catch up with you guys right after I put the cups and plates away," Mugi said. She bagan to stack all the platee together, being careful not to break the expensive china.

"_Ah, this is it_," Ritsu thought. She now had a chance to be alone with Mugi.

"Hey, You guys can go ahead, I'll help Mugi."

"Oh ok," Mio said as she began to close the club door.

"Don't take too long Ricchan and Mugi," Yui said before the door shut.

* * *

Ritsu began to collect the cups and put them on the shelf. She finally had a chance alone with Mugi, but how exactly should she ask her about thd note?

As if to answer Ritsu's question, Mugi bagan to talk.

"Thank you for helping me clean up today Ricchan," she smiled at Ritsu.

"Uh ya, actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I just wanted to know if uhhh..." Ritsu didnt know it would be so hard to ask Mugi her question. Mugi still had her eyes on Ritsu, waiting for her to finish the question. Ritsu made up her mind. She wanted to know the truth and she wanted it now.

"I saw the note that you and Mio were passing around in class and I want to know what it's about."

"_Darn I totally rushed the question_" Ritsu thought to herself. She looked at Mugi who, to Ritsu's surprise, was smiling. Had Ritsu said something weird?

"Mio has a crush." Mugi's eyes were sparkling and she clapped her hands together, "Isn't love just amazing?"

Ritsu looked at her friend with a confused face.

"That's nice and all, but who does she have a crush on?"

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to ask her yourself." Mugi picked up her schoolbag and made her way toward the club room door, "I'll meet up with the others, don't stay around here too long Ritsu," and with that, Mugi closed the clubroom door.

"It's nice to know a little about what's going on... But how am I going to ask Mio about her crush without getting hit on the head?" Ritsu whispered to herself before quickly running out of the clubroom, toward the others.

* * *

Finally Finished with the second chapter. Sorry it took a while to upload... my motivation is a bit on the downside so I'll be taking a really short break on this fanfic and try to get my motivation back.

I wrote this chapter while studying for semester finals so... It's a bit... boring... sorry, I can't really write romantic/intresting things while also thinking about school, but I promise chapter 3 will have romance in it. *^*it,


End file.
